


Ciao Adios

by peterbparkerr



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, One Shot, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterbparkerr/pseuds/peterbparkerr
Summary: You’re tired of Tom’s game and it’s time to say goodbye to your relationship after you had given him multiple chances.





	Ciao Adios

You had been suspicious of Tom for a few months now. There were nights he would creep in at 4 a.m., nights where he didn’t come home and times you had no idea where he was. You tried to find a rational explanation, but the only one was that he was cheating on you.

You were sat on a barstool in the apartment you shared with Tom, drinking tea and reading a book. That’s when you heard the jingle of Tom’s keys. He walked in, throwing his keys on the kitchen counter. Your eyes shot up to him as you sipped your tea. You looked at him and tilted your head as you noticed a smudge of red lipstick on his shirt collar. You sighed. You knew it was time to confront him.

“So where were you?” You asked.

“I was out with Vesta and Harrison, having brunch,” he quickly replied.

“Tom, Harrison is with his family, so I’m going to ask you one more time. Where were you?”

“Okay, I was having brunch with Vesta. She’s just a friend, Y/N, I promise,” he said.

“Let’s call her then. I can ask her all about brunch!” You raised your voice with a sarcastic tone.

“No, no, you can’t.”

You chuckled and stood up from your seat, “Maybe next time you hang out with Vesta, make sure you’re not wearing a white t-shirt where you can clearly see the red lipstick stains on your collar.”

“Y/N, I can explain,” Tom said.

“I don’t need one, Tom! You’re fucking her!”

Your eyes watered and you grabbed your things and went into the bedroom, locking the door. Your heart broke in that moment. You prepared yourself for this, but you didn’t know it would still hurt this bad. There were nights where you would call him and ask when he was coming home, and you would hear her voice call his name.

Your thoughts went back to the beginning of your relationship with Tom. He would pick you up for your weekly dates and make every date special. There was that one time, you both were caught in the rain as you both said I love you for the first time and kissed each other passionately. When you both moved in together, he would play guitar and you would sing. It felt like your relationship was invincible. You loved him so much regardless of how many times he had hurt you.

There was a knock on the door, “Y/N, can we talk?”

His voice was weak like he had been crying. You stood up, opened the door and sat right back down on the bed. You couldn’t look at him as he walked towards the dresser and changed his shirt. The bed then dipped next to you and he sat there without touching you.

“Am I enough for you?” You said, looking down at the floor.

“Yes, you are! 100% enough for me,” he replied.

“Then why hurt me, Tom? I love you. I give you the world. I’m not a bad girlfriend,” you looked at him with your likely red, swollen eyes. His eyes looked the same.

“I’m a fucking idiot. I lost focus on what we have. We have something so special. I promise I’m going to be here. I’ll send you updates who I’m with. I’ll cut ties with her. I fucked up, Y/N. I hope you’ll give me another chance,” he said.

“Can I think about it?” You said. “I’m also going to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight.”

“No, no, stay in here. I’ll sleep there.”

You nodded and he left. You tucked yourself in and cried yourself to sleep that night.

\- 2 months later-

You got home from work and Tom was making dinner for the both of you. You smiled and wrapped your arms around his waist. He didn’t even hesitate to turn around and hug you tightly. You both stood there and embraced each other. 

“So it’s Maddie’s birthday today and she invited us to go out tonight. Can we go? I need to dance and have some fun and I want to do it with you,” you said and kissed him.

He smiled, “We’ll get ready after dinner.”

Your dinner with Tom was one of the best you’ve had in a while. There was always something to talk about, laughing and even a game of footsies. You were head over heels for him again. Everything was finally back to normal.

You both got ready for the night and then Tom drove to the nightclub. You held onto Tom’s hand as you walked into the club and went to go find Maddie’s VIP table. When you found her, Maddie was already wasted and having the time of her life with her other friends.

“Hey, you stay with her, I’m going to go get us some drinks,” Tom said.

You nodded and greeted Maddie. She immediately pulled you onto the dance floor and you laughed as you danced with her. It had been a few minutes since Tom had left and you were worried if he was having trouble looking for you since you left the VIP area. You left Maddie with another friend and went to go look for Tom. As you got closer to the back of the club, you saw him there, kissing another girl. It wasn’t some other girl though, it was Vesta. Your eyes watered at the sight. You were done with him.

You approached them and Tom looked at you like a deer in front of headlights. Your first instinct was to slap him and so you did.

“I’m done with you! I thought you were done with her, but you just got smarter about it!” You yelled at him. “Don’t bother following me, I’m moving out tomorrow!”

You walked away as tears kept falling. You got the exit and just started walking, not knowing where you were going. You heard someone running behind you.

“(Y/N)! Stop please!” The familiar voice yelled.

You turned around, “Why?! Why should I let you explain yourself AGAIN?! You cheated on me Tom, multiple times! I gave you so many chances to fix it!”

He stood there silent. That’s all you needed to know that he didn’t truly love you anymore. There was no hesitation to speak from him.

“Adios, Tom. I’m done with you. Thanks for teaching me that I deserve better,” you said and turned around and kept walking. You would rather live a few months in distraught than live a life with lies.


End file.
